Presents for all
by Itsmecoon
Summary: 12 days of Christmas story number 2. Dean steals gifts for Sammy since Dad can't make it back. Warning: This story will contain corporal discipline.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: None wrote this one really fast too.  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Presents for all. Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John/ Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Paddle. Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Dean steals to give Sammy Christmas. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 1691  
Notes & Warnings: non-consensual spanking minor by a parent

Seven year old Sammy was in a deep sleep until he heard the distinctive sound of the Impala. He was so excited that his Dad was finally home. He was sad that he missed his Dad coming Christmas eve long enough to drop off presents but was happy to have a few gifts under the tree.

"Dean, Dean, Daddy's here Daddy's here."

"Yeah Sammy, I hear it. Dad's back."

Dean tried hard to be as happy as Sammy was but he knew that Dad showing up wouldn't end well for his backside. The presents that Sammy was so excited about opening Christmas morning were the same one that would cause him to get his ass handed to him.

Dad didn't make it back in time for Christmas. He got stuck on a job and couldn't get away so he didn't know that Dean had taken care of the gifts by using his special five finger discount. A fact that Dad isn't going too happy about and Dean is sure that as soon as Sammy is down for the night, Dean and Dad will have a long conversation about it.

John walked in the apartment door and almost got knocked over by an excited Sammy. He dropped his bags and scooped up his baby. Dean was excited to see his Dad even if he was sure to be in a lot of trouble. So he walked over near his Dad and was enveloped in a big hug too. He let them go grabbed his stuff and shut the door and ushered the boys into the living room.

"Let me look at you two. Wow, I missed you. I'm sorry I missed Christmas, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay Daddy." Sammy said. "But, I wish you would have woken me up when you dropped off the presents."

John was shocked by that statement but didn't want to alarm Sammy. He looked over at Dean, who instantly looked away and wouldn't make eye contact with him. He knew there was a lot more to the story.

"Sorry kiddo."

"It's okay, I just really missed you, but I love the game boy you got me!" Sammy jumped up again and hugged his Dad. "Thank you thank you thank you. Now I won't be so bored on the car rides!." He gave Dad a kiss on the cheek and said, "Even though I loved the gifts, seeing you would have been a better one."

That melted John's heart. He got all choked up. He hugged Sammy tight and kissed the top of his head and said,

"Next time, I'll wake you up just to say I love you."

"Cool, thanks Dad. I'll be right back."

"Okay Sammy!"

Dean took a chance and looked up at his Dad. John looked into his son's eyes and saw tears in them. John raised his eyebrows and Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked down again with tears falling.

"So you wanna tell me what your brother is talking about?"

"No sir. Not really."

"Do I need to rephrase?"

"No sir, I know it's an order."

"You're damn right it's an order."

"Sammy's only seven Dad. He was excited for Christmas. You make it back every year and I know you tried. He was so upset and crying when bedtime came and you weren't here." Dean said not stopping the tears. "I promised him you'd come because I believed you would until you called. I couldn't let him be disappointed. I mean soon enough he's going to know all about our lives and I want him to be a kid as long as possible. So, I locked him in, and headed to the nearest store."

"How did you get the gifts Dean?"

"Oh, he found them where you left them in the hallway Daddy. He put them under the tree before I woke up so I would find them there."

Dean took the opportunity of Sammy and Dad talking to wipe his face. He hopped there weren't any traces of tears for Sammy to see.

"Here Daddy," Sammy said as he handed a gift to John. "This is from Dean and me."

The gift was really big and John wondered what it could be. 'What did Dean do?' he kept wondering. He didn't want to ruin this for Sammy but it seemed that Dean had been in quite a lot mischief while he was gone.

Dean edged closer. He knew he was in mighty deep trouble but he was still excited about the present. They genuinely worked for this one. Sam and he did odd jobs wherever they were living and saved every penny. They walked dogs for motel neighbors. Ran errands for some too. Uncle Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Aunt Ellen all found work for them to do. Dean and Sam had wanted to do something extra special for their Daddy so he would think about them when they weren't together and they decided on this gift. They each carried a copy of a picture of it so they could show people what they were working for.

John noticed that Dean was getting closer and closer, so he moved so both the boys had a good view. He grabbed hold of the paper and opened the gift. What was inside blew him away. It was a brown ¾ length leather jacket. Something perfect for hunting in cold weather. He was speechless. Although he loved it he was afraid of what Dean did to get it.

"Daddy? Don't you like it?" Sammy asked looking up at him with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Of course I like. No actually, I love it!"

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Yes really."

"We worked so hard for the money to get this for you Daddy."

"You did?" John asked thinking he could catch the lie Dean told Sammy.

"Yes sir. We been working since last year."

"Where did you work Dean?"

"Uncle Bobby gave us extra chores so did Mrs. Ellen and Pastor Jim."

"Yeah Daddy, we showed them this picture so they would know we were really trying to get you something nice this year."

John looked at the picture and once again was choked up.

"This is the greatest present I've ever gotten in my life!" He told his boys.

They smiles on their faces were forever burned into John's memory. The high-fived each other .

"Try it on Dad." Dean suggested.

He tried it on and put his hand in the pocket. Inside was a picture of Dean and Sammy and it said,

"To Dad, this is to keep you warm when we can't."

It took all he could do not to cry so he spun around and acted like he was modeling, which caused the boys to laugh hysterically.

"Thank you boys. Now I brought you presents too."

John passed out the gifts and they had a wonderful family day. That evening he got the boys ready for bed and all tucked in. It had been a great day and he didn't want to ruin it by talking to Dean about Christmas.

Dishes were washed, house cleaned up and John was about to sit down and unwind when Dean walked in the room.

"Hey sport, what's up?"

"Well, Sammy is deeply asleep and I have the fan on so he won't hear."

"Hear what?"

"I know you're going to give me a spanking and I'd rather not have Sammy hear or know why."

"Come sit down and you can tell me why before you fetch the paddle."

"Yes sir."

He tells his Dad the story. Every bit, then he sits there looking down waiting for Dad's lecture and orders.

"I see. It seems like you've got a lot to be punished for doesn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"You got Sammy a Gameboy, what did you get yourself?"

"A walkman and some tapes."

"Go get them."

Dean sadly got up, grabbed them and gave them to his Dad.

"These are mine for the next month."

"Yes sir. Should I get the paddle now?"

"Yes."

Dean goes and gets the paddle, drops his pj bottoms and boxers and gets over his Dad's lap. John knows that Dean did what he did for Sammy and he didn't have the heart to punish the boy as harshly as he normally would have. He raised the paddle and gave Dean two licks to each cheek and then tipped him forward and gave him two licks to each sit spot and then each thigh. Ten licks in all. They were forcefully enough to have Dean slightly crying but not the sobbing mess he usually was after a paddling.

He fixed Dean's pjs and held his son in his lap. Dean leaned into his Dad's chest. He was suddenly getting sleepy. He wanted to ask his Dad why he went easy on him but didn't want to chance getting any more so he snuggled.

"Dean, I went easy on you because I know everything you did was for Sammy. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you did what you did but you need to understand that stealing for any reason other than necessity isn't going to be tolerated. Do you understand that or do you need more of a reminder?"

"Yes sir, I understand. I don't need another reminder."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Dean sat up and looked into his Dad's eyes and asked,

"Really?"

"Yes really, I figure us Santa's need to stick together. What do you think?"

"Can we have hot cocoa and popcorn?"

"I don't see why not."

So John and Dean walk hand in hand into the kitchen to fix a snack and watch a movie. I guess his Dad knew exactly what to get him for Christmas!


End file.
